The combined use of a Safety Laser Scanner (SLS) with a camera or a Mobile Computer or tablet (MC) is disclosed in: German Patent DE 20 2007 000 327 U1, where camera is used to detect the orientation of the zone protected by the SLS; United Kingdom Patent GB 2 323 236, where cameras viewing different zones of the monitored area are switched selectively; U.S. Publication No. 20160155306, where a detachable, cabled display is provided to a SLS; U.S. Publication No. 20160163171, where a reduced resolution check image is shown on the SLS display, generated by a built-in camera; and U.S. Publication No. 20140184794_A1, where a tablet is used as a separate monitor for several wirelessly connected industrial devices.